Spontaneity
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: AU/AH Caroline never expected her best friend to get married, much less get married to Hollywood's leading actor, Stefan Salvatore. She also never imagined herself falling for his step-brother, a guy whose whole reputation is based solely on his playerish ways. A marital bond between two people, a desire to let loose, and spontaneity are all it takes to bring these two together.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Caroline called out adding the last touches of mascara to her eyelashes. "We're late. I told Matt we'd be there by eight and it's almost nine." She smacked her lips together one last time before shaking out her hair and turning away from the mirror.

"Yeah I still can't believe you invited him." Elena answered as she hobbled out of the room, struggling to stuff her feet into the sky-high stilettos. "Exes should not be invited to a girls night out."

"Elena." Caroline sighed at her friend's words. "He's new to town and he doesn't know anyone. Plus we've known him for like forever."

"I know." She groaned. "But it's just awkward. I feel like he wants to give us another try." She adjusted her short black dress before grabbing her clutch from the coffee table.

"Well why don't you? I mean you guys were so cute together and things didn't end badly between the two of you."

"Yeah but like I've told you a million times there was no adventure. I felt like I was going to stay in that same small town with the same small town boy forever. That just wasn't what I wanted for myself."

"Well that small town boy that you speak of just moved to the big city. So what's your excuse now?" Caroline asked her best friend with a slight smile. They had been best friends for years but they were basically as different as two people could be. Elena lived her life on intuition and she based many of her life decisions on her gut feelings. She was spontaneous and wanted nothing more than a little adventure in her life. And she definitely wasn't getting that in her small town of Mystic Falls.

And Caroline, well Caroline made lists. She lived life according to schedules and she planned out most aspects of her day. She never made a choice before thinking it through thoroughly. She, unlike Elena, was a small town girl at heart. She was the type of girl you could imagine marrying her high school sweetheart and dropping of her three kids at soccer practices and then going home to bake cookies. So it was safe to say she surprised many people when she decided to accompany Elena to college in Los Angeles.

"There was just no passion there." Elena's voice broke Caroline out of her thoughts. "Everything was just so expected. There was no excitement."

"Well then I guess we're shopping for excitement tonight." Caroline rolled her eyes as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Maybe just a little fun." Elena answered winking as they made their way out the door. "You can never go wrong with having a little fun."

…

"So how do you like L.A. so far?" Caroline took a swing of her drink. They'd been at the club for close to an hour and "fun" wouldn't exactly be the word Carline would have used to describe the experience so far. The atmosphere was livening. All around her people were dancing to blasting music. But Caroline hadn't moved form her place at the bar all night. Even Matt had gone to dance with some girls earlier.

"Well it sure is different from Mystic Falls." Matt responded taking a drink of his beer. "It's really different."

"Yeah I guess it is. But surprisingly I really like it. I like the independence. I like being able to walk down the street and not having everyone recognize me. I like being a apart of the crowd."

"Well see I liked that." Matt said, pausing briefly taking another sip. "I liked the closeness of it. I liked the familiarity of it all. But I guess I wasn't meant to stay there."

"Matt." Caroline groaned. "Don't go all sappy on me. This is great for you. No, this is more than great this is amazing. This is what you've been waiting for your whole life. Not everyone gets to fulfill their dream of playing in the major league."

"Yeah I guess you're right there." Matt said with a hint of a smile. "This has been my dream. And you know what maybe a little change wouldn't hurt. Maybe living in a big city is just what I need."

"Absolutely." Caroline sent him a beaming smile. "And you forgot to mention the best part." Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "You'll be living near your two most favorite people in the whole wide world. Me and Elena."

"Yeah that is most definitely the best part.' Matt said chucking. "But I'm not sure that Elena feels that way." He snuck a glance at where Elena was currently dancing with some guy on the dance floor.

Caroline sighed. She definitely should not be the one having this conversation with him. "Matt I know that you and Elena had this amazing relationship. I mean you guys seemed like the picture perfect couple. You both knew each other forever and you decided to give a relationship a try. But as her best friend I also know that right now Elena isn't ready for a serious relationship. I don't even think she was ready when you guys were dating. And frankly I don't know if she'll be ready anytime soon."

"So basically she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Matty." Caroline laid her head on his shoulder. You're going to find the one. And when you do it's going to be magical. And nothing or nobody will ever compare. You're smart, caring, cute." She sent him another smile. "And most of all you're a professional football player. I mean come on what girl can resist that."

"Thanks Caroline." He said laughing. "And you're pretty amazing yourself. Any guy who can't recognize that is an idiot."

Caroline knew there was so much more to his words. She knew that he was only trying to make her feel better. But his words just tugged at an old wound. One that could be reopened far too easily. "Lets go dance." She forced out a smile, hoping to change the subject. "We came here to have fun didn't we?"

"Sure." Matt replied, knowing not to push that part of the conversation anymore.

After dancing for not even half a song, Caroline felt someone tapping her shoulder. Turning around she found a cute blonde looking at her nervously. "I'm sorry to cut in, but do you want to dance?"

Carline was just about to say no when Matt spoke up. "Actually I see a really cute redhead. I'm going to go talk to her." And the facing the guy he said, "She would love to dance." He smiled at her before walking in the direction to the redhead.

"So what's your name?" The guy wrapped a hand around my waist as a slow song came on.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that considering you're the one that asked me to dance?" She asked smirking.

"Feisty. I like it." He chuckled. "Well let me introduce myself then. I'm Alex."

"Caroline." She said. "So Alex tell me about yourself." She said giggling.

"Well I'm twenty three, in law school, and don't have a girlfriend. Just in case that would be information you'd be interested in." He answered winking.

Normally Caroline wouldn't have even bothered continuing the conversation. But tonight, after seeing both Matt and Elena out having fun, she decided that she deserved the same. It had been three years since she'd left home. And it was about time that she started opening up and letting people in. "I could definitely take into consideration if that information will be of importance."

He smiled. "So Caroline tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

"Of course there is." He pulled her closer. "Everyone has a story."

"Well I was born and raised in a small town in Virginia. I'm twenty-one. And just in case you were wondering I don't have a boyfriend." She reciprocated his wink form before.

"Well I can definitely say that that is good news." Looking at him closer, Caroline could definitely say that he was a looker. He was gorgeous. "Well that's nice to know."

"How about we continue this conversation at the bar. I'll buy you a drink."

"That sounds great" Caroline twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. She was flirting big time. But from the five-minute encounter that they just had, Caroline realized that she liked Alex. And this time she wasn't going to let fear get in the way of a potential relationship.

…

"Hey." Caroline looked up from the homework she was currently doing to see Elena drag herself through the front door, her heels in her hand. "Long night?" she asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Elena whispered, collapsing on the couch next to Caroline.

"What happened last night?" She asked, shutting the screen of the laptop and turning herself to face her. "I mean you just kind of left."

"I'm surprised you noticed. You seemed too caught up in that guy." Elena cracked a smile for the first time since she had trudged through the door.

At this Caroline couldn't help but smile. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind. She definitely liked him; she knew this for a fact. And she hadn't left last night without his phone number. "He's amazing. But nuh uh missy, we are not directing this conversation away from you. Now spill. What exactly went on last night?"

The smile that had temporarily taken up residence on her face disappeared. "Care I messed up big time." She aid whispering again.

"Why what happened?" She was worried. She had known Elena practically her whole life. They had been inseparable since they had been in diapers. And throughout the whole course of their friendship Caroline had only heard her use that tone of voice a handful of times. And it usually wasn't reserved for happy occasions. "Elena." Caroline said raising her voice. "Tell me what happened."

"I can't. You're going to be so mad. My parents are going to be so mad. They're going to kill me."

"Elena." Caroline repeated warningly. "Tell me right now. We've been through so much together. Whatever this is, you know that I'll help you through this."

She took a deep breath before sticking her left hand right in front of Caroline's face. But instead of admiring her manicure, Caroline couldn't help but stare at the ginormous ring adoring her finger.

"Elena." She gasped. 'You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"I got married." She announced, though there was no reason to. The ring was proof enough. She wiped away a few tears that were threatening to fall out.

"Oh Elena." Carline pulled her into a hug. "How did this happen. Who is it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" This time she didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Elena who did you gets married to?" She tried to remain calm. Elena didn't do well when she was faced with a problem and right now it was Caroline's job to keep things under control.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She exclaimed, trying to take deep breaths. "Care tell me what to do."

"Elena tell me what happened this morning." Caroline resorted to asking. It didn't seem like Elena was going to be giving away any names anytime soon.

"I woke up and there was this ring on my finger and god there was a marriage license. And then it all came back to me. I got married. I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to get married."

"Well what did the guy say." She didn't think referring to the man, as her husband would help current matters.

"I told him that I needed to go home. And he kept insisting that we figure things out. But I just needed time to think."

"Well where is he right now?" Caroline asked her friend slowly.

"He's downstairs." Elena answered biting down on her lip. "He wouldn't let me leave by myself so he drove me here. I told him that I needed to take a shower. So he's waiting in his car."

Caroline sighed. She honestly didn't know how Elena managed to get herself into this situation. But then again she was Elena: spontaneous, adventure seeking Elena. And what could be a better adventure to embark on than marriage.

The knock at the door thrust Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Oh God that's him." She exclaimed frantically. "I have to get in the shower. Stall him." And before Caroline could answer Elena had already started running in the direction of the bathroom.

Letting out a groan, Caroline got up to open the door to Elena's new husband. And boy was she shocked when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**Okay So I admit, this was a pretty sucky first chapter, Kind of awkward. But I had really good things panned for this story so I hope you guys liked it and keep reading. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

"S-Stefan Salvatore." Caroline stuttered. "Am I dreaming because right now it looks like _the _Stefan Salvatore is standing at my door."

At this Stefan couldn't help but break out into a smile. It had been years, but people's reactions still amused him. "And you are?"

"I think the bigger question would be, why are you here?" And then all of a sudden it hit her like a ton of bricks, or at least that's what it looked like to him. "Oh no. You? It's you." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "No way. I can't believe this."

"Now that you've figured out who I am, I believe that you still haven't introduced yourself." Stefan asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh." She said looking flustered. "I'm sorry. I'm Caroline." She held out her hand. "I'm Elena's best friend and roommate."

Stefan shook her hand. "And as we've already established, I think you know who I am. To Elena at least."

"I'm honestly so confused. And I'm also really mad at Elena for failing to mention that it was you."

He chuckled. "I'm still an average guy. I don't have any superpowers."

"I know, but it's just that you're Stefan Salvatore. _The_ Stefan Salvatore. I mean it's you."

"It's me." He said chuckling again.

"I mean we used to watch all your movies, every single one. We still do. Elena used to be obsessed"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind before Caroline could finish her sentence.

Looking up Stefan found himself lost in a pool of chocolate. Elena stood behind Caroline in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and her hair was soaking wet. She still looked breathtaking.

"Stefan what are you doing here? You said you were going to wait in the car." She finally said.

"Uh we kind of have a problem. And I kind of doubted you were going to come back down."

"Ugh." She groaned taking a seat on the couch. "Sit." She ordered. "Okay now tell me what the problem is." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Um maybe I should leave you two to talk." Caroline spoke up quietly. "It seems like you guys have quite a few things to work out."

"Thanks Care." Elena looked over at her gratefully. Caroline smiled at her in return before walking out of the living room.

"So now what is this new problem?" Elena groaned as she leaned back on the couch, shutting her eyes.

"Well my publicist just called. It turns out that someone one got pictures of us walking out of the chapel last night and walking out of my apartment again this morning. It won't be long before the pictures get out."

"Okay. Okay." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "This doesn't mean they know we're married. I mean I could just be some girl you're seeing. And we could've just been going to someone else's wedding, right?" She looked at him hopefully, as if to her relief he could confirm the answers to some of her questions.

"They saw the ring Elena. It doesn't look too good right. And Lexi said there's a big chance the marriage certificate will come out soon. All marriages are public records."

She buried her face in her hands. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well the pictures and information haven't been released yet. So that buys us a little time. I guess it's decision time." He said looking over at her. "We have to decide on a course of action."

"Well what are our options?" Elena looked down at her hands. 'What exactly can we do at this point?"

Stefan could see how upset she was getting and he really couldn't blame her. If it were normal people in their position right now, they wouldn't have to make a decision so quickly. In fact they wouldn't even have to make a decision, the choice would be crystal clear for them. "Well the obvious choice would be annulment or divorce. Now I don't know if we can get it annulled since you know we" Elena couldn't help but smile when she saw him blush. "consummated the marriage, but we were drunk when we did it so that could count for something. But we would have to wait a year to get divorced."

"But if we get it annulled wouldn't that look bad for you? I mean you would need an explanation. "I was drunk when I got married" isn't exactly a good one for your reputation."

"Don't worry about that. I mean that is what happened technically. That's not important right now."

'Yes it is Stefan." She reached out, placing her hand on top of his. "One drunken mistake that we both made is not going to cost you everything you built for yourself. Now true I don't know you beyond the movies and the interviews I've watched. But something tells me the person I see on my TV is the same person that's sitting next to me right now. So no I don't want to get this marriage annulled."

It took Stefan a few seconds to process everything that she had just said. It was definitely not what he had expected her to say. In fact he had fully believed that she would be on board for getting an annulment. Stefan barely knew her, and that was why it was so scary for him to realize how much he already liked her. "So you want to wait a year?"

She sighed before brushing her fingers through her hair again. "No, I don't want to stay married to you for a year and then file for divorce."

Stefan looked over at her in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought you said you didn't want to get an annulment?"

"Stefan." She said, placing her hand over his on the couch. "We made this mistake together. And I just can't try to fix it those ways. We got married. That's huge. And I can't live this decision in a lie."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've always been taught to not run away from my problems and face the consequences. And doing that is kind of like running away. And I really don't know how you're going to feel about this." Elena looked over at his nervously. "I mean you might think this is an absolutely insane idea. And I might even be more insane for suggesting it."

"Elena." He prompted.

"I think we should try and work this out." She finally blurted out. "Like I said deciding to get married was a big thing, no matter how drunk we both were. I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I've been drunker before, and I've never gone out and gotten married."

"So you're saying you think there was something there? Between us I mean? You think we should try and work on this marriage thing?" He finally said slowly.

"I know I sound crazy." She said burying her face in her hands. "I mean we've just met. And you probably think I'm some crazy fan or something. But I've just always been taught to face the consequences. And my parents are going to kill me" she nervously rambled on before Stefan cut her off.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"I think we should try and work this out. We made the decision to get married, and I think subconsciously we must have known what we were doing."

"Really?" She asked softly. It seemed like she was genuinely shocked at his words.

"Yeah I mean if you're up for it. I'm all for facing consequences." He said, chuckling trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Elena sent him a small smile. 'So we're doing this?"

"We're doing this." He answered returning the smile. "Now we just need to figure out how."

…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Were the first words Stefan heard as he walked through the door of his apartment.

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked in confusion. He had just spent the day with Lexi helping her with the press release, and all he'd wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower. He was exhausted. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is how can a person be so idiotic?" She said pacing around his living room, her hands in her hair.

"No actually I think the better question would be me, how did you get into my house."

"Stefan." She exclaimed as she stopped her frantic walk. "This is serious! I want to know how the hell you got married last night."

"It's not that hard. All you do is go to a chapel." He answered shrugging off his coat as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm serious." She followed him into the kitchen. "Do you know how surprised I was when I found out? How could you not tell me? I'm your sister for petes sake."

"Um maybe because it just happened twenty four hours ago and I'm still trying to process everything." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before her turned around to look at her. "How did you find out anyway? Nobody's supposed to know yet."

"Well I'm pretty sure your family should know. Thank god for Lexi."

"Lexi told you? Do Dad and Esther know?"

"No I thought it would be best if you would tell them yourself."

"How kind of you." He said sarcastically as he took a sip of water and he made a mental note to have a talk with Lexi later. "But wait if you didn't tell my dad or Esther. Who exactly did you tell?"

"Why do you always assume I can't keep a secret."

"Do I even have to answer that question?" Stefan asked, eyebrows raised. If he knew his sister, then was sure that she hadn't waited even a minute after getting the news to spill.

"Klaus." She said plucking an apple from the ball on the counter. "I only told Klaus."

"You're sure you only told Klaus? No one else knows?"

"Well."

"Rebekah!"

"It's not my fault! Damon was with him. So I had to tell him too."

"Great." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah and they're both coming over here to talk."

Stefan was in no mood to deal with the rest of his siblings. Hell he was in no mood to deal with Rebekah. Considering the way that she had reacted he could only imagine the reactions that he would get from Klaus and Damon. A lot of nagging and yelling was coming his way in the foreseeable future and he hadn't even told his parents yet. "Fantastic." He said, sighing.

"Stefan." She said as she hopped off the kitchen stool, reciprocating his sigh. "We all really care about you. And we just want to help you."

"I know. But I can handle this on my own. In fact I'm already in the process of handling it."

"Well then enlighten me on how you plan on fixing this." She asked crossing her arms across her chest. "You're my brother, yet I don't even know the name of your wife."

"Elena." He answered, with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Her name's Elena."

"That's all your going to give me?" Rebekah asked incredulously. "All you're going to tell me is that her name's Elena."

"Well I don't really have much more that I can tell you."

"How about you tell me when you guys are getting your marriage annulled. And how you're going to cover this up in the press?"

"We're not getting an annulment."

"You're getting a divorce then?"

"No." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're not getting a divorced either."

"I don't understand." Rebekah said, looking confused.

"We've decided to stay married."

"Are you insane?" Rebekah practically shouted. "You've known this girl for a day and you're considering staying married to her? You know nothing about her. She could just some huge fan who's obsessed with you." Then a sense of absolute horror appeared on her face. "Maybe she planned this whole thing from the beginning!"

"I doubt that's true considering the fact she practically ran out the door after waking up this morning." Stefan answered rolling his eyes. Truthfully he had expected this from Rebekah. She was a little dramatic.

"Stefan you're not being sane in this situation. Are you even listening to yourself? This is no joke. It's a marriage. You can't just stay married to someone you don't even love." She paused. "Wait you don't love her right?" She said slowly. "You can't love her Stefan. You don't even know her."

"I like her. And maybe this is just fate. I know it's crazy. I barely know anything about her. But I don't know something's just there."

"If you like her, fine. But that doesn't mean you guys have to stay married!"

"This may not be something you're used to doing Rebekah, but I'm actually going to deal with the consequences of my decision. It's what's best for everyone. My career won't take a downfall and I'm pretty sure it's what Dad and Esther will want. And maybe this is something that was just meant to happen."

Rebekah looked at him in disbelief. "Of all times this is when we're going to listen to something our parents will want."

"Rebekah for some strange reason I want this to work out. So can you just try and me happy for me? Technically it still is my wedding day." He added with a smirk. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. And this was all so strange. I mean any sane person would find the situation he was in to be weird. But truthfully he had been relieved when Elena had suggested they try and work the whole thing out. Not only from a career perspective but also because of his own personal values and beliefs. It surprised him how much alike him and Elena seemed. And like her he did think there was a reason that they had gone out and gotten married. Maybe just maybe subconsciously there was.

"Well even through I still don't approve of all this. I'll try and accept it for your sake. But I will have to meet her soon."

"Of course." Stefan smiled at her. "I mean it would be an absolute outrage if you couldn't."

Rebekah sent him a small smile and she sat down next to him on the couch. "I know I may come out as a little high strong right now. But like I said it's just because I care so much. We have to stick together." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He said kissing her head. "I mean I was expecting the reaction."

"Shut up." She responded, rolling her eyes. "So when can I meet this Elena?"

…

"Wait are you serious?" Caroline asked her in utter surprise. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Elena said shrugging her shoulders. "That's really what we agreed on."

'"Elena" Caroline exclaimed. "You married? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my whole entire life."

"Well it's true." Elena was truly amused by Caroline's reactions. But she couldn't deny that they were spot on.

"I mean I knew that you always do the craziest things. But this tops the list. I mean getting married while you were drunk is something that sounds like you. But staying married sounds absolutely outrageous even for you."

"Well my instincts are telling me that this is the right thing to do." She responded nonchalantly

"Elena Miranda Gilbert you better not be telling me you made this decision based off of a gut feeling!" Caroline screamed, borderline hyperventilating.

"Relax Care. That's not why. I wouldn't just decide to stay married because of that. But I know this may seem like the craziest thing in the world, but I don't know I just feel like there's something there. And not just because he's Stefan Salvatore. I haven't felt this way ever. And honestly it's really scary to feel this way. But maybe this is all happening for a reason. And you know how my parents are. Heck you know how your parents are and all of Mystic Falls. They wouldn't approve of us just ending it. And I really don't want to be known as the girl who drunkenly got married to Stefan Salvatore."

"You're right that is crazy." Caroline said, scooting over to move closer to her. "But I've never heard you make such an intellectual argument based on a boy before." She went on giggling as Elena playfully slapped her arm. "But if you feel like this is the right thing to do, then I'm here for you. Always." She hugged her. "I just can't believe you're married to Stefan Salvatore. The Stefan Salvatore. Possibly the hottest guy in Hollywood."

"Tell me about it. It doesn't feel real."

"You know Matt's going to be devastated."

"I'm sure he'll live." Elena answered with an eye roll.

"Yeah and maybe you can hook him up with someone." Caroline said with a wink,

"True and maybe I can set you up with someone. I mean are you forgetting who he's brothers with. I'm pretty sure I read that Klaus Mikealson is single." Elena said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Ugh god no. Imagine how many STDS I would catch." Caroline replied, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Besides Alex called me."

"No way." Elena shreiked. "The cute guy from last night? What did he say?"

"Oh nothing." Caroline looked down at her nails. "Except asking to take me out on Saturday!"

"Oh my god Care! That's so great."

"I know I mean we've been in L.A. for like three years now and these are the most exciting things to have happened to us. Me going out with an amazing guy and you…married."

* * *

**Klaus comes in the next update! And don't worry this is definitely a Klaroline story!**

**So again I'm sorry if this update was crappy again! And sorry for taking so long to update!**

**But I promise to try and update sooner!**

**Let me know what you guys thought! And thank you to everyone who commented, followed, and favorite this story! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
